


Movie night

by Mystical_sunsets



Series: Yakulev week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YakuLev Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_sunsets/pseuds/Mystical_sunsets
Summary: It’s Lev and Yaku’s monthly movie night!
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Yakulev week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877428
Kudos: 63
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	Movie night

(Day one fluff)

“Yaaaakkkkkuuuu,” Lev dragged as he clinged to Yaku Morisuke. Yaku and Lev were having their monthly movie. Some of the rare moments when they aren’t at volleyball practice and or hanging out with other people. 

“What now Lev?” Yaku said while putting popcorn into a bowl. Yaku brought the popcorn over and practically sat on Lev. His small legs draped onto the tall boy. 

“Can we watch a Barbie movie this time?” Lev asked.

“No.” Yaku said firmly. 

“Horror movie?”

“No Lev.”

“Love Simon?”

“Watched it last time”

“Ok what about Alex Strangelove?” Lev asked with beaming eyes.

“What’s that about?” Yaku asked, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

“Well this guy wants to bang his girlfriend because he’s a virgin, and he meets this gay guy- and he ends up having feelings for him, and the guy Alex doesn’t know what to do,” Lev poorly explains.

Yaku thinks about it for a minute, watch a gay movie or a Barbie movie. Once the thought finished in Yakus head, it was an obvious choice. 

“Sure, let’s watch it,” Yaku said, he may be mean at times but Yaku loves seeing his boyfriend happy so when he saw Lev’s beaming smile he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Great! I’ll put it on!” Lev said, grabbing the remote. 

Lev was having fun, he got to snuggle with his boyfriend and he loved answering his questions about the movie. Anytime he got to spend was Yaku was time well spent for Lev.

“Wait, so does Elliot like him? Is Alex still gonna bang his girlfriend?” Yaku asked handing the bowl of popcorn over to Lev. 

“Yes and yes, Alex is going through a gay or bi panic,” Lev said as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Well I know that dipshit,” Yaku said while throwing popcorn at the tall boy. 

“Yaku! Don’t say such bad words!” Lev whined. 

“Sorry,” Yaku said going back to the movie.

“You need to stop hanging out with Kenma! He’s a bad influence,” Lev said with a pout. 

“Oh really?” Yaku smirked. 

“Yeah! He’s always cursing when he’s playing a video game and he... mfph-“ Lev felt a pair of lips on his he was startled at first but soon gave in. Yaku hands resting on Lev’s cheeks as Lev held his waist.

“What was that for?” Lev asked as they pulled away, slightly panting.

“Well Kenma said if you’re ever talking too much I should just do what he does with Kuroo, kiss you- he said that’ll shut you up,” Yaku said turning back to the bowl of popcorn. 

“Guess I should talk more often then,” Lev smirked, nudging Yaku with his elbow. 

“Don’t push it,” Yaku warned him before taking the popcorn bowl back and shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Yaku put the bowl down on the glass table in front of them as he climbed on top of Lev, pushing him down so they were both lying down. 

“What are you doing Yaku?” Lev asked, holding Yaku’s back. 

“Shhhhhh, I’m trying to watch the movie,” Yaku hushed Lev as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. 

Lev laughed at his cute boyfriend and his secret clingy-ness. Yaku has never been much for affection in public but once it was just the two of them, Yaku was the most affectionate out of both of them. 

Halfway through the movie Lev felt something soft on his neck. He looked over to see Yaku softly placing small kisses on his neck. 

“Yaku?” Lev asked, rubbing his partners back.

“Mmhm,” Yaku hummed in response as he kept kissing Lev’s neck. 

“Whatcha doing?” Lev asked. 

Yaku looked up at the tall Russian boy. “Kissing you… obviously.” 

“Ah right of course..” Lev chuckled, moving a piece of hair out of his face. 

The movie had ended a bit after Lev fell asleep. Not wanting to wake him up Yaku decides not to turn off the tv. He stroked Lev’s hair before deciding himself to go to sleep.   
•—————————————————————•

When Alisa came home, she was tired, drained, all she wanted to do was go straight to bed; but when she saw the sight before her she couldn’t help but stare and smile. Happy that her brother found someone he loved who loved him back. 

She turned off the tv and put a blanket over the couple. As she turned off the lights in the living room, she whispered something to her brother. “Keep him Lev, don’t ruin it. He’s perfect for you.” 

“I know,” Lev whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it or didn’t, it just makes me happy knowing people read my story’s. Sorry it was kinda short, I was rushed and kept getting distracted, (was watch SDS) :p


End file.
